


Логика бунта

by lachance



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прогулки по Забриски-пойнт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Логика бунта

Она чертила наброски и делала обводку тушью, прикидывала текстуру масла и акрила, замирала над выбором — циркон или гейнсборо — чтобы, в конце концов, придти к простому чёрному, однозначному и очевидному, не допускающему разночтений. Нет смысла дорабатывать то, что и так стилизовано, да, в игре на грани красоты и уродства лучше всех работают японцы и мексиканцы, но английская выучка не позволяет скрывать остов за яркими соцветиями.

Тугой пучок стягивает волосы, респиратор скрывает лицо, на голубоватой ткани — оскаленная ухмылка калавера. Всё, что Роксана позволяет себе в итоге — чуть увеличенные клыки, ещё один однозначный намёк от человека, не умеющего намекать. Слишком прямая, слишком открытая — в этом нет и не может быть ничего хорошего. Узкую фигуру скрывает худи и прямые джинсы, если повезет, в толпе её примут за мальчишку, не опознают.

Тильда забирается на стул у окна с ногами и вешает на шею армейский бинокль. Металлические крепления на ремешке едва слышно звякают о белое золото, о витую цепочку, опускающуюся в вырез блузки. Она дёргает себя за тонкую прядь, а потом вдруг вздрагивает, рывком оборачивается, высматривая что-то за окном, и едва слышно выдыхает:

— Начали.

Роксана вскидывается, быстро набрасывает капюшон худи на голову, автоматически проводит ладонями по животу — под флисом прощупываются узкие цилиндры, закреплённые на ремне. 

В коридоре шум и суматоха, пробираясь к выходу сквозь толпу, она неизбежно сталкивается с кем-то локтями, коленями; тусклые плафоны на стенах, имитация китайской туши на обоях: одновременно так дорого и так дёшево. Мать-Британия — честь и совесть — предпочитала учить дочерей вышиванию, а не логике бунта; маска едва не спадает, и Роксана останавливается, вжимаясь в нишу, чтобы, склонив голову, завязать тонкие верёвочки двойным узлом. Из комнат выносят стулья, каркасы узких коек — почти армейских, в этом есть толк, — тумбочки — всё, что можно свалить в кучу, загородив проход. Она выходит на улицу. Осенняя морось продирает до костей, ветер швыряет в лицо горсть сухих листьев и запах пыли, два шага от кампуса до корпуса в толпе других таких же, как она, листовки бросают откуда-то сверху, прямо из сверкающих чистотой окон. Часы бьют десять. Большому Бену — большой взрыв.

Тильда смотрит в окно на то, как она замирает в толпе у живой изгороди, окружающей корпус полукругом, запрокидывает голову, держит руки на животе жестом одной из Мадонн, помнить бы только, какой; в этом цирке у неё своя роль, своя маска на карнавале.

 

А всего месяц назад сидели рядом, и пока Тильда не понимала, как она здесь оказалась, а парень с параллельного курса — как его, Чарли? — с низким неприятным смешком укутывал бюст Юнгера своим шарфом, Роксана склоняла голову к плечу, положив блокнот на потрёпанный том Старшей Эдды. Пару следующих недель она будет приходить из студии молча, складывать наброски неаккуратной кучей прямо на пол у кровати и мало, скупо разговаривать, пока, в конце концов, не обернётся, глядя хмуро и виновато одновременно.

Держать лицо Роксана не умеет. Совсем. Либо на нём отражается каждая мимолетная эмоция, либо оно превращается в гладкую, едва проницаемую маску, в совершенстве которой, если приглядеться, одни изъяны — в японском театре такое почитается за искусство, вот только среди оннагата нет женщин.

— Ты веришь в то, что говорил Ланселот?

Тильда гибко пожимает плечами и поднимает голову, накрывая ладонью недочитанную страницу. Чужие сомнения — не её поле игры, её поле — гладкие загадки кеннингов, полая мифология, замешанная на идее мира, заключённого в кольцо гор, и сияющее серебро холодного северного моря.

— Ты слишком много думаешь о том, что говорят другие, — припечатывает она, безразлично отводя светлую прядь с лица, собственный акцент мимолётно злит, точёный английский едва даётся горлу; чтобы выучить язык, нужно любить страну, а Тильда даже к Франции привязана больше, — вместо того, чтобы слушать себя саму.

 

Роксана отступает на шаг назад, вставая на парапет, уже почти неотличимо сливаясь с листвой живой изгороди. За зелёными насаждениями, она помнит, азалии и поздние маки, осень не балует оттенками — сплошь цветами, простыми и однозначными. Мраморные ступени, серые стены кампуса, потрёпанный селадон сухой травы.

Кто-то первым кричит о том, что всё начинается, кто-то встаёт на баррикады, выстраивая живую стену поверх неживой, цельное и сломанное — грубо, но эффективно. Не хватает флагов и Марсельезы, но логика французской революции может сработать только во Франции так же, как на территории кампуса, сколько бы ни старался садовник, не расцветают заросли винограда.

Значит, вызвали полицию. Веселья на всех осталось минут двадцать. Роксана поправляет капюшон, и проверяет, не сползла ли маска, и одёргивает худи, и трясётся от страха, и чувствует, как каменеет лицо — никакой выдержки, только шаткие нервы, каждая фотография за все эти годы — что постмортем, будто на лице живут одни глаза.

Слышится смех, Эггси тянет её за руку, оглядываясь через плечо, и только тогда её немного отпускает — от его улыбки у Роксаны нет противоядия, потому она и зовет его лучшим другом.

— Начинается! — взбудоражено кричит он, его ладонь сухая и жёсткая, её — мягкая, влажная. Эггси вталкивает её в толпу у загороженного входа, и толпа расступается, следуя плану. У бунта есть структура и логика. У бунта есть улыбающийся Эггси, хмурый Чарли, Персиваль на баррикадах и до смерти перепуганная Роксана у их подножия.

Тильда напряжённо смотрит в бинокль, не в силах оторвать глаза.

 

Когда всё становилось очевиднее, когда кто-то предложил принести коктейли Молотова — просто имитацию, я вас умоляю, — а блокнот, лежащий поверх Старшей Эдды, оказался исписан на половину, Тильда склонилась к ней, шепча на ухо:

— Не хочешь сбежать?

Роксана помотала головой и отмахнулась, слушая, как Мерлин короткими репликами разносит весь план в пух и прах, и скорее почувствовала, чем услышала мягкий смех у самого уха и то, как гладкая светлая прядь скользнула по шее.

— Я имею ввиду — на сегодня. А завтра вернёшься к своей идиотской революции. 

Она щурится, вдруг понимая, что совершенно не слышала прозвучавшую только что реплику Персиваля, а ведь до сих пор внимательно слушала всё, что он говорил. В алькове вдруг становится слишком шумно, тянет дымом — кто-то против всяких правил закуривает, высунувшись по пояс в окно, бюст Юнгера с синим шарфом на шее сдвигают в угол и ставят лицом к стене. Будто бы герр Юнгер их не одобрил. Хотя если Роксана что-то о нём и помнит, так это то, что его такие вещи забавляли.

Почти фильм Антониони в кратком пересказе — неловком, нелепом, лишенном хоть какого-то понимания увиденного. Тильда тянет её за руку, всё-таки вынуждая встать, и Роксана подчиняется, никто не замечает, как они выскальзывают из алькова в прохладный коридор под мягкий свет ламп, неслышно проскальзывают к выходу через три лестничных пролета, чтобы после дыма и шума вдруг услышать тишину, почувствовать вкус чистого, сухого осеннего воздуха на языке.

Кажется, внутри бунта назревает другой бунт, чьи-то крики слышатся даже с улицы. И правда «Забриски-пойнт», а Роксане девятнадцать лет и она предпочла бы Тинто Брасса.

Она набрасывает на плечи Тильды свой пиджак, оставаясь в тонком свитере поверх рубашки. Тильда смеётся и поводит плечами, кутаясь в плотную ткань, низкие устойчивые каблуки постукивают по брусчатке, глухая, прохладная ночь и сплошь звёзды, покуда хватает глаз — для того и придуманы спокойные предместья, в больших городах такого не увидишь, сколько ни вглядывайся в тяжёлый свинцовый купол над головой.

Где-то на грани слышимости журчит фонтан. Голосов теперь совсем не слышно.

Роксана предпочла бы Тинто Брасса, что до Тильды, то её мифология вообще не предполагает сантиментов, и страшно не столько пойти на поводу у своих желаний, сколько не быть честным с самим собой. Стебли травы, если против всяких правил пойти напрямик по лужайке, щекочут лодыжки. Маки отцветают, но всё ещё остаются тревожно-красными, почти багровыми в темноте; она наклоняется, чтобы сорвать цветок и вложить в нагрудный карман пиджака, а потом стянуть его с плеч и вернуть владелице. 

И коротко наклониться, будто просто покачнувшись на каблуках, чтобы провести сухими губами от виска к скуле — спокойное, ненавязчивое касание, в котором нет ни просьбы, ни ожиданий. Роксана вскидывает голову и сначала отшатывается, потом, то ли взяв себя в руки, то ли наоборот — едва контролируя себя, делает один короткий шаг вперед — прямая и однозначная, её действия невозможно толковать двояко.

Сменить переливчатую логику кеннингов на логику бунта не так уж сложно, это однозначный контраст, лишённый оттенков, а там, где выросла Тильда, цветовая мешанина почиталась за неумение работать кистью, а чистые, простые цвета — за благо.

 

Полиция прибывает быстрее, чем они ожидали, Роксану окружают широкой дугой, она прячется за спинами до поры и дрожит с коленей и до лица, но выражения лица не разглядеть под оскалом калавера. И когда раздаются первые требования разойтись, когда Ланселот смеётся в мегафон, когда Эггси оборачивается через плечо и ободряюще улыбается, она в последний раз поправляет маску и ведёт вверх полы худи, срывая с пояса картонные цилиндры и разводя руки в стороны, и кто-то подносит к фитилям спички.

В час пятьдесят две в руках Роксаны загораются первые фаеры.


End file.
